Dark
by Tomas Clair
Summary: To some good and evil is a matter of perspective. After years of battling her own personal demons she comes to a realization; She would fight for him, she would love him, she would die for him and the world. Shego/Drakken


Authors Note: Hi all it's been a while and I haven't forgotten about my other stories it's just that life got in the way a bit and I had to take care of some major issues in my life. I'm back now and better than never. Feel free to drop me a P.M about plot ideas and prompts for stories you want to see involving Shego and Drakken.

As usual Kim Possible doesn't belong to me because if it did it would still be airing and perhaps have a more serious adult to it. –Tom-

Prompt = Three A.M, giving in, feel.

Sometimes in life we build this type of armor around our hearts and true selves in order to keep from getting hurt. Sure, we interact with the world as if nothing is wrong but on the inside we are tired, hurt, frightened and alone. To some of us it's a simple feeling to strive to do our best in our lives; get married, have children, live a good life, and then die satisfied you did your part. To others it's a dull ache of the loneliness of never having built something in life never to achieve that serene contentment of what some in modern society deem normal. There is one universal thing though: all human beings seek some form of love and purpose in life that defines or help define them as a person.

Sarah Kathleen Aidinian had found purpose in defining herself as Shego; A cold villainess whose services could be purchased by the highest bidder. Shego was Sara's armor to life, at least until she met a man named Drew Lipsky, a man who defined himself by the name Dr. Drakken. At first he was just another job to him someone to placate her between serious job opportunities in villainy. Fearing he would hurt her just like the others if given the change so she kept him at arm's length. The moment she would sense he was getting too close she would do something to push him away. She would hurt him, embarrass him, and emasculate him, anything to keep him from getting past her defenses and keeping him away. But Drakken would plod on working his way into her heart unknowingly in his own naive way.

He would do things that confused her and even scared her all the things that embodied principals she shunned when she turned away from being a hero. Contrary to popular belief Drakken was a kind man always there in his own way protecting her from her own personal demons. He was there when her mother died, he was there when she found out she couldn't have children, he was there when she diagnosed with cancer, he was there when she beat the cancer. He was there through the tough times ever loyal and kind; it scared her plain and simple.

Yes, he has his cowardly ways but when push came to shove he would drop his 'Dr. Drakken' persona and act in a way that demonstrated the kind of heroism and valor that would put even the great Kim Possible to shame. It scared her she spent all this time keeping him from getting too close that she never realized he let her get as close to him as she wanted to the point if she wanted to she could have destroyed him anytime during the six years they worked together. She knew his mother, his real name, his fears, hopes, dreams and most of all his love.

Love, that was the reason she found herself standing over the seated Will Du with a pistol aimed square at his head with the look of angel's fury in her eyes. She felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes these unfamiliar emotions.

"I'm going to ask you a simple question, and the answer will determine whether you live or die; where is Drakken?" She growled.

Du stared up at her using his one good eye that wasn't swollen shut from the beatings he endured. This was a different Shego a wild Shego. He couldn't reveal Drakken's location even if he wanted to. Sure villains were evil but something told Du she would make good on her threat this Shego cannot be bargained with. She had become the angel of death. For once in his life Du genuinely felt scared.

To be continued…

A/N: I needed to start writing again and I Just started from here. Please review my other stories and perhaps even give me some suggestions via inbox or reviews I'm trying really hard to get over some depression and also my writers block. –Tomas Clair-


End file.
